Phineas and Ferb's Fabricated Film
by NevilleCanKickMattLewis'Butt
Summary: "Ferb and made a little cartoon in anticipation of your question," Phineas yelled excitedly.


**A/N: I'm really proud of myself for coming up with this. I know it's bad form for an artist of any kind to praise his or her own work… but I'm really proud of myself for coming up with this anyway. Enjoy. Oh, and I own nothing.**

"It's time for your first writing assignment of the year!" Mrs. Jones announced cheerfully.

The sixth graders moaned – all except for Ferb, who quietly doodled on his desk as always, and Phineas, who looked excited. He was mouthing something: _Please please please please_…

"Mrs. Jones, it's the first day of school!" Isabella Garcia-Shapiro cried out from the back of the room. "You can't make us actually work today! It's just not fair!"

"This is sixth grade," Mrs. Jones said sharply. "You can handle it. Now here is your prompt: Describe how you spent your summer vacation. Please be honest though – this is exposition, not creative writing. Mr. Flynn, is there a reason that you're out of your seat?" She didn't know everyone's name yet, but she did know Phineas Flynn's. He had a bit of a reputation among the teachers in the school.

Phineas had shot out of his seat at the words "summer vacation," though it was an easy-to-miss gesture as he was easily the shortest boy in the room. In trembling hands he held a thick DVD case – the kind that can hold many disks at a time. It was white and decorated with markers. "Ferb and made a little cartoon in anticipation of your question," he yelled excitedly.

Mrs. Jones looked intrigued. She took the case from Phineas' hands. Drawn onto it were the words _Phineas and Ferb_, underneath which was a sketch of two boys underneath a tree.

When Mrs. Jones opened the case, her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Why are there ten disks in here?" she asked.

"It wouldn't all fit on one disk," said Phineas, to his teacher's apprehension. He walked closer to her and pulled the case down a bit so he could see. "This booklet has a list of all the episodes," he explained, pointing. "Each episode is ten minutes, except for the special ones, which are longer."

Mrs. Jones pulled out the booklet and thumbed through it. "Two hundred episodes? Phineas, there are only a hundred days of summer."

"A hundred and four," Phineas corrected. "And besides, uh… a lot of days we did, um, more than one thing."

"We should watch an episode in class! Right now!" yelled a girl in the back row. Many other students who were hoping to get out of ten minutes of class agreed.

"Is that alright with you two?" Mrs. Jones asked Phineas and Ferb.

Ferb gave the teeniest of shrugs, but Phineas exclaimed, "Sure! We didn't write it so it could gather dust in a corner!"

Mrs. Jones nodded. "I guess we can watch the first episode right now."

The students cheered.

Mrs. Jones slid the first disk into her computer and turned on the overhead projector.

Meanwhile, in the back of the room, Isabella and Adyson were having a conversation. "I'm actually kind of glad we don't get recess this year," Isabella said. "I'm no snitch, but last year I was _this_ close to telling a teacher to make him stop chasing me."

"Well, there's still lunch recess, you know."

"I'll stay in the cafeteria until the bell rings."

"I'm sorry, girls, were we disrupting your important discussion?" asked Mrs. Jones with feigned sweetness.

Isabella and Adyson shrunk back a bit. "Sorry," said Isabella.

Mrs. Jones played the video. It started with an animation of pages flying off a day calendar. "Nice animation, boys!" an impressed Mrs. Jones said.

"You haven't seen nothing yet," Phineas assured her.

As the title sequence continued, most of the words of the theme song were lost in the exclamations of the class.

"Ahahahaha! Look! They made Phineas' head a triangle!"

"His nose IS pretty pointy."

"Ferb's hair is green!"

"Look how high his pants are!"

"At least they aren't so low you can see his boxers, _Jeff!_"

"Are those penguins?"

"It's a cross between a unicorn and a turtle!"

"They're giving a monkey a shower! Ha!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure 'driving their sister insane' is the only one of those things they actually did."

"Oh, their sister isn't THAT annoying."

"Very good, boys!" their teacher said when the title sequence ended.

"Everyone be quiet!" Phineas cried as the view zoomed in on the boys under the tree. "This is the important part."

The class watched in relative silence for a minute as cartoon Phineas explained to his quiet stepbrother the importance of having an exciting summer. There were a few snickers when he exclaimed, "We're going to build a rollercoaster!" The real uproar came when cartoon Candace appeared. Every student who had met or even heard of their older sister broke down into laughter.

"Candace isn't anything like that!" Isabella snapped.

"Yuh-huh," said Phineas.

"Boys," asked Mrs. Jones, "has your sister seen this?"

Phineas shook his head proudly. "Nope."

The class watched for another minute in mild entertainment, until a certain pink-wearing black-haired girl appeared. "Hey!" Jeff yelled. "Is that supposed to be Isabella?"

His suspicions were confirmed a moment later:

"Hey Phineas."

"Hey Isabella."

"Whatcha doin'?"

Real-life Isabella jumped up, having just absorbed what she'd seen. "HEART EYES? PHINEAS FLYNN I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Phineas turned around and winked at her. "Just telling it like it is, Izzy."

"DON'T CALL ME IZZY!"

Some of their fellow students started wolf-whistling and called out teasing remarks. "Oooooh, Isabella!" "Isabella and Phineas sitting in a tree!"

"I haven't once willingly entered _his_ back yard all summer!" Isabella insisted angrily.

"Class, class," Mrs. Jones scolded. "Settle down." She looked like she was starting to seriously regret showing this.

"Hey, where's Perry?" asked cartoon Phineas. It cut to a shot of their pet platypus – who was strangely portrayed with teal-colored fur – putting on a fedora and entering a secret entrance, now walking on two legs. He arrived at a very technological and clean underground lair, where a man on a screen referred to him as Agent P.

"Your platypus is a secret agent?" one of the students asked.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone. It's a secret. Shh."

Mrs. Jones put her head down on her desk. It was going to be a very long year.

**A/N: What do you guys think? Is it good enough of an idea to be worth revising? And should I add more chapters or end it here? If I add more chapters, who should the boys show their cartoon to, and what episode(s) should they watch?**


End file.
